


【驅魔少年-拉比x亞連】《禮物》

by kitestory



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory
Summary: ◇驅魔少年同人文（BL向）◇CP：拉比x亞連◇亞連生日賀/聖誕賀。◇舊文搬運（2009-12-25）◇早年文筆生澀，OOC不可避。
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker, 拉亞





	【驅魔少年-拉比x亞連】《禮物》

平安夜。  
教團的食堂早就熱鬧成了一鍋粥，桌椅早推至墻邊，上面擺滿傑利大顯身手後的所有成果，平時略為陰郁的食堂現在儼然是一副宴會廳的閃亮模樣。  
所有人都到了。除了穿著白襯衫的神田仍是一臉別扭相，其余人全脫下制服盛裝打扮出席，笑得一派溫暖。當中最耀眼的莫過於李娜利的黑色露肩禮服，惹得戀妹癖室長只有在李娜利身邊寸步不離才安心，米蘭達看見室長緊張兮兮的樣子也不禁開懷地捂嘴笑了。而只在餐桌周圍走來走去的書翁，大概單純是來填肚子的吧。還有瑪利、喬治、瑞巴班長、克林監察官……  
不，有一個人沒來。  
亞連把視線從泛著暖黃色氛圍的場地內收回，十分小心、不引人注意地沿著墻悄悄退出了大廳。  
紅髮少年呢？  
在走廊裡的亞連低著頭，美麗的銀髮在風中細碎地晃動，映得月光也黯然失色。  
教團裡每年聖誕節前最後一批的任務分配是在二十號，四天半的時間，怎樣也該回來了吧。不然就是永遠也不會回來了……  
！！  
亞連被自己的想法嚇了一大跳。  
不會的！一定不會的！  
那…為什麽他還沒有回來？  
…………  
全身顫抖也回答不出內心對自己的提問。  
攥緊的拳頭已經蒼白到毫無血色。  
「…拉比……嗚……」口中吐出的音節使淚腺起了反應。  
  
  
忽然，亞連感到自己被擁進一個散發著熱氣的懷裡。  
「在想些什麼呢豆芽菜，我靠近都沒发現。」拉比從背後抱住亞連，低下頭便把臉埋進少年的頸脖之中。  
有了溫度的對比，亞連才發現室外是如此寒冷。  
「……拉比是大笨蛋。宇宙無敵大笨蛋！」  
「好啦好啦，」拉比抬頭，「不叫你豆芽菜就是了嘛~」  
「才不是這個！」亞連突然感到十分生氣。  
「那，是這個嘍？」拉比把亞連垂在身側的右手翻轉舉起，與亞連在風中吹了不曉得多久的手相比，拉比手掌的溫度熾熱的似乎要把他灼傷。  
「哎？」一個小盒子穩妥地放進了亞連手心。  
「我昨晚任務就結束了撒，結果想到還沒給你買禮物，所以就在外面晃蕩地找了一天，還差點過了火車時間得馬不停蹄的趕回來，真是累死我啦！」 拉比放開亞連，蹦達著走到亞連面前。  
亞連傻愣愣盯著禮物盒，「……可是我什麼都沒準備…我以為你們書人因為無國籍所以不過聖誕節……」  
「確實是不過啊。」紅发少年雙手往腰一叉。  
「那為什麽……」「誰說是聖誕節！」拉比彎腰看向亞連並打斷他的話語。  
拉比把自己的額頭與亞連的貼在一起，目光看進銀发少年的瞳孔，「看來~是豆芽菜比較笨呢。」拉比微微的笑著。  
「……喂！」銀发少年的臉「唰」的變成一顆紅蘋果。  
遠處，鐘聲緩緩響起。鐺…鐺…鐺……  
整整十二下。  
「生日快樂，亞連。」

-fin.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> 大家聖誕節快樂！> < 亞連生日快樂！XD
> 
> 今次拉比終於腹黑了一回呀，雖然寫的時候不確定他是不是刻意晚回來的，但總覺得他的氣場就是很故意啊XDDD（毆  
> 原本還想寫鐘聲響起時，拉比把禮物盒上的紅色絲帶輕輕的扯下來系在亞連脖子上說「那你就是我的禮物了」之類，可是這樣做的話會和情節對不上/_\ 只好刪除。  
> 謝謝收看。大家晚安~
> 
> 2009-12-25


End file.
